One Piece: the forgotten
by Lunae Moon
Summary: Lemon is an assassin what happens when she has a job she really doesn't want to do anymore...
1. Chapter 1

One piece

The forgotten

Chapter 1

She was silent as she stalked her prey on this little island in the grand line. Lemon was good at what she did for a living...Assassination. It was a simple process really...stalk them, Kill them, Leave them. She had it all down to a process that never failed her, Heel! She was the best in the guild...The heartless terror...She had no idea where she had come from or why she even existed...all she had was a necklace that looked like a coin with a skull and crossbones on it. Her prey froze holding his bag against his chest. She smiled a little, this was almost too easy. The man ran into a building and up its stairs. She was on top of the building right across looking down watching his every move.

She shecked and made sure her guns were in the holsters around her hips. Her leather suit was nice and snug and to her she looked pretty good for being an assassin. It was like the wind carried her as she jumped onto the roof after doing a spin in the air and landing and moving into the shadows of the smoke stack. Looking around seeing nothing she went inside quietly walking down the stairs. Closing her eyes she listened for his footsteps. 'There!' they had entered an office and the man sat down.

She heard him sigh in relief 'sorry fat man but...your not going to enjoy whatever's in that case... my employer wants it.' She felt no remorse as she took out her gone and shot him between the eyes. Noticing a strand of her auburn like hair fall into her face she swept it back. Noticing how long it was she sighed her brown eyes rolled in frustration as she backed out of the office with the suit case in hand. She went to the roof and started heading west to her employers place. 'My mask is coming lose...' her pure black masquerade mask was important so she stopped a moment and readjusted it. 'that was a close call' she thought to her self and kept moving. Seeing her employer inside his bedroom she swept down into the open window and quietly set the case down on his bedside table.

"Here's your order"

The marine admiral sneered then went over to the case. Opening it.

"Good all one million beri's are there, heres 250 for your...services"

She really hated marines most of them were monsters. He changed his face to a small smile as he looked her over

"i could give more for other services"

Lemon glared.

"been there done that no way good night...sir"

She said disgustedly as she went to the window and jumped to the ground. The man looked down but she was already gone. 'ugh what a freak' she thought as she played with her necklace 'give more for other services...ugh whatever I got to get another job from the guild' Speeding faster she made it to her destination and up to the main office. Knocking on the door she heard a light 'come in' walking in she saw the head of the assassins guild sitting at his desk smoking a cigar. He was gross and had bright red hair and was short in stature.

"AH! Lemon!"

she hated that name...almost as much as she hated him, he had given it to her when he found her. She nodded to him

"Still as cold hearted as ever this just shows how much I can trust you"

He said smiling coyly. She glared at him

"Whats the job this time?"

He chuckled

"Always strait to the point aren't we dear? It's spy work we need someone on the inside and its another marine hire"

Lemon sat back in the nice chair in front of the desk and put her legs on the coffee table in front of her crossing her legs at the ankles and putting her hands behind her head

"and...more details who am I spying on?"

he smiled evilly

"Your going to gain the trust of the straw hat crew"

She glared even harder at him

"I'm not good with inside jobs and how do you know they will even let me join their crew?"

He took his cigar out of his mouth and placed it in the ash trey beside him

"They will, you just have to save them from something"

She looked at him with a blank expression. Was this man completely stupid? 'I thinkmy IQ just went down to 20.'

"How much?"

The red haired bastard put his hands together

"i knew you'd see it my way ,100,000 berris"

She smiled, maybe this would be worth it

"I'm guessing you want them led somewhere to a trap?"

He nodded. She stood up

"Where are they now?"

He stood up going over to his wine cabinet.

"Heading to this island as we speak. How are you going to join the crew?"

She glared at him

"Leave it to me..."

She started to walk toward the door when Patrick the red haired bastard made her halt with what he said next

"You won't be swayed over by their charm right? Because I have the shocker...you wouldn't want to disobey my orders when I have that right?"

She turned to him stoically. She had almost forgotten about that damn thing...this island was technologically advanced and had chips that they put into criminals or slaves to control them. When thinking about disobeying orders it makes your heart or body feel extreme pain.

"No sir."

she said nodding and leaving the room she went down the hall to her room to go change. She threw on her tank and pj shorts and fell angrily to the bed. 'that bastard he's probably programming it right now not that he can see anything I do or tell what im doing when gone...' she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Morning came quickly for the auburn haired girl. She got up and took a shower. Spotting clothes on her bed. She held up the summer dress and sandles...'that mans trying to kill me...' seeing a note beside it she took it and opened it:

_Dear Lemon,_

_here is a dress first impressions are important...there's a bag next to you door with other things you may need in three months time you will reach an island of hikimori you will find a letter under the rock next to a shrine...please be wise for the shocker has been known to kill after long periods of time._

_You doting head of guild,_

_patrick_

She scoffed at the letter. 'I really hate that man...' sighing she put on the dress and sandle and picked up the small satchel that had her things and headed out to look for this infamous crew. Walking into the main square brought different scents and noises. 'now if I remember correctly the bastard said there would be marines that were going to attack? Damn I can't remember maybe i'm just wishing for that...' she spotted a straw hat and ran toward it 'yup that's him...' she spotted a woman and a …

racoon?? with him... coming up with a plan she ran into them stealing the woman's money pouch. Hopefully her plan worked. She was shorter than straw hat luffy so it was easier to sneak away the women let out a cry of outrage

"Luffy that girl stole our money! If you don't get it back we can't buy meat!"

that got him going he took off after lemon. She smiled 'perfect' she cornered her self in the alley way knowing he would follow.

"Wait!"

she said not being able to not be her same heartless self.

"i need this to eat too...i have no home look I really do need this..."

If what his profile said was true...he was supposed to not be very inteligent... it seemed as if a light went off in his head.

"You can come with us to help me become the pirate king!"

she couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open...'that seemed way to easy.'

"really ?"

The crazy guy nodded and waved for her to follow. They made it back to the pirate theif and doctor if what she read was correct...'this guy is supposed to be a pirate?' she looked him up and down he was smiling and waving to Nami

"NAMI!!!we have a new nakama!!!"

The woman in question twitched

"DON'T DECIDE THAT WITHOUT US!"

Lemon rolled her eyes while Nami glared, she glared right back. Taking the money bag she held it out to the crazy lady

"Sorry but i'm hungry ..."

she tried looking apologetic but....well that just doesn't happen.

"whats your name?"

she rolled her eyes

"lemon..."

Nami started laughing and didn't stop luffy just smiled

"Nami i'm hungry!!!"

she hit him on the head

"we are getting supplies for food unless...you want toshow the rest of the crew our new...nakama..."

This woman hated her...'this isn't good...' Luffy jumped up and down he grabbed her and dragged her off to the ship. The first thing she saw was a giant lions head....

"OI!!!YOU GUYS!!"

a green haired man looked up from where he slept and yawned his eyes landing on the mysterious girl...zoro had pretty good instincts and knew when someone could dragged her onto the deck of sunny and called out to Sanji,Ussop, Robin and Franky came out onto the deck noticing the new comer the green haired man came toward her and studied her. She felt as if he was looking into her soul .his gaze made her shiver and back away a little. Luffy whined

"Don't scare our new Nakama Zoro!!"

nakama? Pirates didn't care about nakama...did they?

"New Nakama Luffy?"

he nodded excitedly and jumped up and down introducing them one by one. She looked at the blonde Sanji knowing he would be easy to fool and the long nossed man, Ussop, seemed accepting and the blue haired man, she found out his name was Franky, as well...but Zoro and Robin were still not putting on an accepting face she broke out of thought to the sound of

"MEAT!!!SANJI!!!!"

The blonde gave a resigned sigh and headed to the kitchen. Franky pointed her towards the womens quarters so she could put her stuff away. After placing her things next to the bed that didn't seem occupied she changed into some jeans and a tank top and walked back to the deck feeling someones eyes she turned to them. For once and maybe the first time in her life she felt uneasy...she headed to the kitchen and sat down at he table

"Lemon chan!! would you like something?"

She nodded

"Water"

he nodded and set a glass of water in front of her taking a sip she set it back down and thought about life...and how her history seemed so dark...she was nothing but an experiment...after she was found by the bastard he had given her to the marines' scientific research team they experimented on her for some reason she never knew...what was so different about her? They told her she was just a tool and should act like it...people were scum...she thoought back on how innocent Luffy had seemed...'he seems more pure than anyone I know. She heard a slam that made her jump 'whew just luffy getting kicked' Zoro smirked

"Why so on edge?"

She glared at him no way was she backing down

"i'm not i'm not used to loud noises...or ugly faces..."

Zoro scowled. 'why that little...' he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. But went flying at her she dodged easefully. Zoro glared his eyes at her 'there is something off about her. Lemon watched as the poor boy landed on his face and let out a laugh. She put a hand over her mouth. ' did I just laugh?' she shook her head and walked out of the room and up to bed as it was night already. Down in the kitchen Nami had arrived with the supplies

"Alright lets get going...wheres new girl?"

Luffy had been sad she had left...

"she went to sleep"

The navigator shrugged . Dinner was a rowdy affair after being called down to eat hse watched the crew in amazement. Never had she seen people so close...Luffy tried to steal some meat off her plate but easily grabbed hime the crew staring at her she just shrugged

"i have good reflexes..."

They seem to take that excuse all accept for... you guessed it ,Zoro she met his eyes. Her stomache fluttered alittle 'what is going on with me?' she glared at him she looked to nami

"So whats the next island?"

Luffy nodded in agreement

"yeah nami whats the ne-"

He was cut off by a punch to the head

"it's called darofair. It's a winter island I think."

Chopper jumped up in excitement

"YAY!!"

Luffy jumped up just as excited and linked elbows with the reindeer. ' how can they be so care free...' she ate the rest of the food on her plate and went to put it in the sink but was stopped by Sanji

"Don't worry lemonswaaaan! I'll take care of it!"

She nodded and excused herself and went up to the room again. Knowing she was out of ear shot Nami spoke first

"is it just me or does she seem..."

she was thinking of the right word when robin said it for her

"Heartless?"

Nami nodded. Zoro grunted

"She knows how to fight too...i don't think we should trust her"

Luffy would have none of this however and stood up all childishness gone

"Shes our nakama...we trust her..."

There was no getting through to him when he was like this

"YOSH!" luffy said smiling

"onto darofair island!!"

with that they all went to bed hoping that they could indeed trust their new nakama

The next morning Lemon awoke before anyone and went out on deck and looked out at the never ending sea. She sensed someone behind her

"Yes Zoro?"

The man sighed

"how did you know?"

She turned around to face him and leaned against the railing and crossed her arms

"You have a very opressive aura..."

he smirked

"so you are a fighter?"

she nodded 'I guess it's ok if he knows that...why am I so intimidated by him?' she raised her head and looked up at the sky and felt a chill...now that she noticed it she could see her breath. Noticing for the first time Zoro had a jacket on.

"We must be nearing the island..."

She said aloud more to herself but...

"yeah"

She looked at him and smirked

"Not a man of many words huh?"

He glared and went to the other side of the ship and sat still glaring. She loved riling him...'i've only known them a day and I feel like i've been here a lifetime' no...i hate people they are all scumbags...no way am I falling for this happy go lucky crew... Ussop came out of the mens quarters and looked out across the sea and nodded

"LAND HO!!!!!"

She rolled her eyes. Getting up she headed to the room to change in fighting gear...not that she was going to protect them...or anything just in case she needed to protect her self! Pulling on the leather insulated (thank god) suit she holstered her guns around her waste and pulled on her boots. Stepping on the deck she was greeted with amazed stairs

"SUGEI!!! you look so cool!!!! I want a suit!!!"

Luffy jumped around her childishly looking at her suit. 'he's so adorable...' she back tracked 'no I didn't say that...' she smacked him lightly on the head

"Your making me want to hurt ya kid"

He pouted but then remembered

"We already docked onto the island want to come adventure with me!!??"

Surprised someone had invited her anywhere she nodded schooling her face into an expressionless one.

"i'll go too"

Zoro Said yawning. With that Luffy jumped off the boat she followed close behind jumping of without the use of the ladder. She saw zoros expression but ignored it and walked up to luffy who noticed she was there now

"So whys you name Lemon? Did your mom like lemons?"

Her eye twitched

"A bastard gave it too me."

she walked a little faster hoping that would distance her from the dumb question she noticed they weren't following her any more and rolled her eyes looking back at them

"What?"

Luffy looked thoughtful

"Well If a bastard gave you it then it's not a good name for you!"

He said childishly smiling. She did not like where this was heading.

"So?"

Luffy giggled

"So! I'm the future king of the pirates so I will give you a better one!"

She looked at him shocked 'he cares that much?' something in her could heart warmed she clutched at it falling to the ground. Luffy rushed over to her

"are you ok?!"

She just nodded and composed herself. Zoro looked at her suspiciously. She glared at him and looked back to luffy

"So what is this new name?"

He thought a minute then smiled

"Rouge! After my brother Ace's mom! She was brave and kind! So I hear!"

for the first time she sadly looked down at him and ruffled his hair

"I'm none of those things but... I accept."

She continued walking following after luffy. Zoro had noticed how her footsteps didn't make any sound. She looked back at him and then forward again sighing 'why can't he just accept me?' then she remembered what she was doing there....'oh yeah...he has a right to be suspicious...he should be...'

They explored the island finding no adventure so Lemon (now rouge) led them back to the ship announcing lemons new name and that he didn't like the one that bastard as he called him gave her. She shook her head to clear the sleepy-ness 'I'm so tired...' she watched the others eat wishing she could be one of them 'What am I thinking I hate people, I'm an assassin where are these thoughts coming from?' She stood up and excused herself zoro following her

"What was that back there?"

She scowled

"Whats it to you?!"

He got in her face

"it's a little suspicious don't you think!"

She huffed and walked into her room 'ugh what does he know!' with that she slipped into pj's and went to sleep.

Well thats that


	2. Chapter 2

One piece

The forgotten

Chapter 2

She had been on this ship for two months already. She had to admit they had grown on her...and she hated to admit it but they were fun...she was kinda growing to lov- she clutched her chest in pain and fell to the ground 'Fuck' she looked to see if anyone had noticed not seeing anyone she went to her room and sat on the bed. However someone did notice, Zoro noticed everything about Rouge. He trusted her now too and her bouts of pain seemed to get worse. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating sitting down in his spot

"Wheres Rouge Zoro?"

Luffy asked smiling

"I think theres something wrong shes hiding something..."

Nami rolled her eyes

"Not this again! Shes gained our trust and has helped save us numerous ti-"

Zoro growled

"I do trust her but she always doubles over in pain when deep in thought and she hasn't been looking to good lately..."

Robin smiled mysteriously

"So you seem to be watching her an awful lot..."

Nami smiled wickedly

"yeah and you two are always together..."

Zoro scoffed

"i just don't want her to get hurt and have the captain upset"

Sanji light a cigarrette

"Yeah Rouge-san would never go for the baka swordsman!"

Zoro glared at him

"What was that shitty cook!?"

Sanji smirked

"Oh just that you couldn't get a girl if your life depended on it..."

Zoro stood knocking his chair back getting his swords ready when the door opened revealing rouge who smiled lightly.

"hey what did I miss?"

Chopper looked at her worriedly but she didn't seem to notice. She made her way to her seat and gracefully sat down and ate her food looking up she noticed everyone watching her.

"What?"

Luffy broke the silence by reaching over to her plate she swiftly caught his arm

"What it I tell you about taking my meat monkey man!"

She grabbed him smiling evil and gave him a noogy

"I'm soooorry Rouge san!! it won't happen again promise let me go!"

she let him go and schooled her face everyone still seemed to quiet she quirked a brow

"ok Whats going on..."

They look nervous

"Are you ok Rouge?"

Chopper asked in a small voice. She turned to him and smiled gently. 'When did I start smiling like this'

"What made you think that i'm not...? I'm a little ill because Ussop tells to many lame stories..."

Choppers eyes widened at Ussop who looked at rouge shocked She grinned evilly.

"not true chopper!!"

Chopper frowned

"i want to do a check up at least"

Rouge flinched. Zoro never took his eyes off her

"Chopper thats quite alright"

Zoro smirked

"Hey luffy don't you think Rouge should have a check up?"

Luffy smiled

"yup!"

Zoro looked at her

"captains orders"

She glared at him. 'I hate infirmarys and needles...' oh well the shocker is undetectable' She nodded at chopper who had her follow him to the infirmary He gave her check up and noticed an adnormal beating with her heart...

"you seem to have a heart problem"

He said frowning

"i don't have any medications for it so you just have to be careful not to get stressed"

Rouge nodded 'so it is having an effect... She smiled as he left the room saying he was going back into the kitchen to tell the others. She sighed walking up to the deck and staring at the night sky. She heard the crew go to their bunks except one. She rolled her eyes

"you know if you don't leave me alone people might think you like me..."

She could practically see the blush rising to his cheeks. He coughed. Turning around she faced him...'he's so cute' she thought fondly wanting to touch his hair her hand went to her heart that ached a little

"It's not just a heart condition is it?"

He said walking to stand next to her. She glared at him

"Worried?"

Zoro snorted

"not in the least"

Their eyes met she could tell he was worried...someone was actually worried for her it still surprised her that he cared so much hell after all the talks they had had about life in general...she wouldn't be surprised if he liked her liked her. She broke eye contact and looked at her feet a strand of hair falling in her face.

"i wish I could be with you and the crew forever...you guys make me feel safe...it feels like home."

He don't know what possesed him but he put the strand of hair behind her ear she turned to face him and closed her eyes. The feeling of his hand on her cheek...it felt nice...she sighed. 'he's so quiet yet you know what he's thinking and he thinks hes so tough but...he's the biggest softy I know..' He saw her face soften and smiled she was pretty but so stubborn she had this damn wall around her heart that made it so hard to get close and when she fought she looked to have no feeling or remorse...or regret for the people she'd hurt she made it look like second nature. Opening her eyes which actually showed emotion, she looked at him moving her face closer 'What the hell am I doing!' was what her brain was saying but her body wouldn't do what she wanted....He moved in closer their lips inches apart all of a sudden pain like she had never felt before tore at her heart and what felt like her body falling she let out a sob

"Dammit!"

She sad her fist punch the grass of the deck. She felt Zoro kneel beside her. She never thought she would see the day but he was shaking. She put her mask back and place and made her self feel nothing. She looked up at him

"You should see the look on your face right now"

she said coldly. He returned the cold look and stopped shaking.

"At least i'm not the pathetic one on the ground right now..."

She laughed coldly. Trying to tell her self that this was for the best...

"Your right I am pretty pathetic..."

He scoffed standing up a looked down at her hatefully 'yeah hate me it will be so much better for you better not to love the monster who is leading your crew strait into a trap...' he turned and walked away angrily. She made him so furious! He walked into his room and slammed the door. Rouge sighed pathetically and closed her eyes leaning her forehead against the grass of the deck knowing what she had to do before the end of the month tomorrow...going to her room she wrote a letter explaining everything. 'I hope they forgive a nothing like me...I wish I could have helped him become pirate king...and I wish I could have helped zoro become the greatest swords man and helped everyone fulfil they're dreams...' She set the letter down on her night stand and went to sleep.

I'n the morning they all sat at breakfast eating happily

"So we are almost to another island!"

Rouges head shot up... 'Already!? I wanted a little more time...'

"you look so surprised! It's called hikimori..."

'no...' Rouge thought standing up knocking her chair over.

"Whats wrong Rouge?"

Sanji asked looking concerned. She shook her head looking at all of them her heart beating faster 'I didn't know it would be this hard to tell them...'

"Calm down Rouge I told you not to get stressed..."

Chopper said worried.

"You can't go to that island!"

Zoro glared at her. 'ugh that hurts even more' She thought as pain started building up

"Why not?"

She looked to Zoro

"Because-"

She fell. Chopper screamed

"DOCTOR WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

through her pain she giggled

"Chopper you.."

She panted

"You are ...the ..doctor..."

Chopper eyes lit up

"Oh! Whats wrong Rouge?"

She held a hand up to silence him

"I-it's a trap-"

The pain built up more she sobbed. Ussops confused face made her hurt more and not cause of the shocking system... she felt bad he would be in a horrible situation

"I w-was hired...I'm an assassin"

They crew moved away from her except for luffy

"LIAR!"

the captain said angrily she shook her head

"No monkey man I was h-hired to s-spy o-on you..."

She clutched at her chest gasping for air. She looked at Zoro and wished she hadn't closing her eyes against the hurt face she saw...

"L-letter in my n-nights-stand e-explaining"

She somehow got that out before curling into a ball. Nami was furious

"You lied to us?! After all we've been through?!"

Rouge just nodded

"Just run"

with that she passed out. The crew was still confused as to what was going on they knew they had been betrayed. Chopper still concerned walked up to her still form.

"shes barely breathing..."

Luffy's hat covered his face

"Nami go get the letter..."

She ran and brought it back opened and started reading.

_Dear Strawhats,_

_If your reading this the shocksystem has more than likely taken effect because of my telling you the plan...This might be confusing but i'll try to explain the shock system... When The basterd found me he brought me to the marines scientific research team..i still don't know why to this day...i was raised to be a weapon I was molded to be an assassin. _

_The island I was on (which you had visited) Was a technologically advanced island. They have these chips to control prisoners and slaves from disobeying orders...once the order is programed it makes a shocking pain appear in parts of the body the more severe the order the more severe the punishment... I have had two orders since having this chip... the first was to not love...the more love felt the more painful..._

_second gain the strawhats trust and after three months get them to hikimori island...Well I just couldn't do hat could I? I mean I actually found people who didn't care I was cold hearted and I love you guys...i didn't know it could be so painful though but Bastard said it was...but what can ya do you know? I guess for a nothing like me it's supposed to be painful..._

_Luffy i'm sorry I didn't live up to the wonderful name you gave me...and Ussop you really are a great warrior of the sea...Zoro your already the greatest swordsman I know...Nami...well good luck ;) robin franky and sanji your dreams will definitely come true and lastly chopper...thanks so much little guy...your deff. The greatest doctor I know... I had a lot of fun...and you melted this ice cold heartless monster...if you can do that you can do anything...now onto the last order of buisness...in order to keep you even safer leave my body on the shore of hikimori...the marines will want their property back but only when you don't see anyone on the island...ok?_

_Love,_

_Lemon/Rouge_

Ussop and chopper were crying while the rest had solemn looks Zoro looked at Luffy

"What do we do captain?"

Luffy kneeled and stared at Rouge. Ussop looked enraged

"What do you think we do?! Do you even have to ask?!"

Luffy shrugged.

"it's up to Zoro"

Zoro looked confused

"Why?"

He whispered sadly

"You were closer to her than any of us. I do know we are going to that island..."

Zoro glared at luffy for the first time

"To give the marines their "poperty" back? Are you serious?!"

Luffy shrugged

"It's what she wanted"

The straw hats looked back and forth between the two. Zoro scoffed

"and since when have you done what anyone has wanted?"

The straw hat boy looked up glaring back

"Since it could endanger our entire crew!"

They look shocked at luffy what was he trying to do? Zoro stood up knocking the bench back

"What did you say?!"

Luffy stood up

"You heard me! You are the one who doesn't care about her right? Your not worried right?! So why not just give her to them so the rest of the crew can live?!"

Robins eyes widened in understanding...he was trying to get the swordsman to admit that he might actually love her...he wants the whole crew to agree with saving a nakama no matter whats they have done wrong...Ussop was starting to get mad at Luffy too and was about to scream back when Sanji punched Luffy in the face. Zoro ran and picked him up holding him by his shirt collar in the air.

"What do you mean I don't care!"

Luffy scowled

"You know exactly what I mean! You were thinking about giving her to them anyways! So why not just do it!"

He threw the straw hat boy to the ground

"Because I love her!"

He snarled kicking the table in making franky pissed 'ill have to fix that ...wait a minute did he just say?' Luffy let a little grin come to his face.

"I don't know why either shes annoying and cruel and a huge bitch! But I can't just give her to them..."

Ussop nodded his agreement

"He's right!"

They looked at Ussop in shock Could he?? Ussops eyes widened and he waved his hands frantically

"No not like that shes our nakama no matter what shes done!"

They all nodded in agreement Luffy stood and brushed himself off Smiling Zoro glared at him

"You did that on purpose!"

Straw hat smiled

"Shi shi shi shi"

He looked to chopper

"please get our first mates wife to the infirmary!"

Zoro glared at him

"shes not my wife!"

Luffy cocked his head

"but isn't a wife someone you say I love you too?"

The crew sighed an exasperated sigh and left the room leaving a confused luffy behind...

Well this story is almost over ...wow


End file.
